


They grew up

by EMB664



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMB664/pseuds/EMB664
Summary: It was other times and they were growing. Series of connected scenes from Ransom Riggs book "A Map of Days" under the perspective of Miss Peregrine.





	1. Chapter 1

They were more like teenagers.

It had been an endless and tiring day for my pupils and me. From all events in the Devil's Corner, the evolution and growth of my children was visible, they seemed more consistent with their respective ages. Time has transformed them. And here we were, sitting at the table of Jacob Portman, Abe's grandson, eating pizza today.  
"Try to finish your meal," he said to Horace. "No waste." He obeyed me, but I noticed the sigh.  
"Sometimes I envy Millard. He could put on a hundred pounds and no one would notice, "Horace commented. I noticed, at that moment, that mr. Nullings was without his clothes, that disrespectful.  
"For the love of birds, dress yourself, Millard. What did you say about unnecessary nudity? "I complained. And no different from other situations he answered me.  
"What difference does it make, if no one can see me?"  
"It's inelegant." I said in response. "Now, Mr.Nullings." He came out grunting and testing my nerves. Minutes later, he returned curled up in a towel. "That, mr. Nullings, they are not clothes. Please dress appropriately, "I told him. And with a loud sigh he went after clothes and returned dressed from head to toe. Honestly, she was starting to get irritated.  
"So you're going to die choking!" I heard Bronwyn exclaim as I counted from 1 to 10 not to lose control.  
"At least no one has to imagine how I came into the world." Millard complained in my direction. I had to get out of there before I committed a crime.  
"I need to check the surroundings of the house, excuse me." In the same second as I left the room, I heard laughter. I tightened the bridge of my nose to avoid a sudden headache. The children were definitely growing up and beginning to challenge my otherness, as if it were not enough to challenge others during Council meetings in relation to the authority of the Ymbrynes Council, I now have to confront this among my pupils. I went to the porch of the Portman's house to breathe and calm my nerves. I was replaying in my mind the latest events, the kidnapping of the Ymbrynes, I between them, the destruction of the peculiar world caused by Jack and the work we would have to rebuild everything (not to mention the situation in other countries outside Europe) penalties. I could not let that affect my relationship with the children, so I decided to return to the room.  
The moment I reached the corridor ahead of the room, I overheard the children talking about the journeys we had made during the time we spent in the Devil's Acre, thanks to the Polifendor, a magnificent invention of Bentham. Olive held an edition of the 'Peculiar Planet travel guide: North America', she was missing out on a small town called Muncie which, according to the book, was the most normal city in the world. I could not help but smile.  
"We do not have to go that far to meet common places. There are several well here in Englewood, believe me."Jacob pointed out.  
"You guys feel free to do whatever you want. For my part, my only plans for the next few weeks are to sleep until noon and feel the warm sand under my feet." Said Enoch.  
Mr. is mistaken in thinking that he will spend the days without doing something useful, I thought. After all, where else would you have the opportunity to learn about the normals, there are several common places here in Englewood.  
"Ah, it would not be bad ... Is there a beach nearby?" Commented Emma.  
"Just cross the street." said Mr. Portman. Emma seemed enthusiastic about the answer, unlike Olive, whose peculiarity prevented her from enjoying the beach.  
"I hate the beach, I can never take off my stupid shoes. You lose all grace, "said Olive.  
" We can tie you to a rock." Claire suggested innocently.  
"It would be magical." Olive grunted wryly and then she picked up her copy of the Peculiar Planet that was next to Jacob on the couch. "I'll get a train to Muncie and good-bye to you." Okay, I think I'd better get in at once.  
"I know that you deserve a rest, children, but we have responsibilities that do not allow us to simply spend weeks and weeks without occupation."  
"What ?!" complained Enoch, always Enoch. "I remember clearly hearing from Miss December that we were on vacation. "  
" Partial vacations." Said "The learning opportunities we have here are of great value. "Upon hearing this, the children protested in unison.  
"Do not we have enough lessons already?" Olive mumbled. "That way, my brain will explode." I cast a stern glance toward Olive and walked into the center of the room.  
"I do not want to hear another word of complaint," he said to everyone. "With the extraordinary freedom you have gained now, you will be invaluable in reconstruction efforts. With proper preparation, they can become ambassadors for others peculiar in the future. They can explore new crevices and territories. Plan, map, lead and build. They will be as important in the reconstruction of our world as they were in the defeat of the acolytes. Do not you guys want that to happen?" Did not they realize that now that we could walk through the cracks they could be whatever they wanted?  
"So you intend ... I do not know, to introduce normality classes." said Horace, guessing my thoughts.  
"Exactly. I want you to learn everything you can during your stay here, I do not want you to be just twirling your little heads in the sun. " And I got a perfect idea. "And it happens that I know the perfect teacher to teach us. Do you accept the work, Mr. Portman? "He made an expression of doubt, but with a little of the persuasive power of Miss Bloom, he accepted.  
"Classes of normality! How amusing! "Exclaimed Oliver cheerfully.  
"There's so much ..." Jacob said. "Where do we start?" Jacob asked. It was late, past 11:40 p.m., the children were exhausted from the adventures of the day and I needed to sit down and spend a few hours alone.  
"Tomorrow, it's getting late and we'd better go to bed," I said.  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do to accommodate you, "Jacob said. And immediately he began to set us up.  
" Miss Peregrine, if you like, you can sleep in my parents' bed. "Jacob offered.  
"Thank you, but I suggest that Bronwyn and Ms. Bloom to occupy. I'll spend the night watchman, "he said, looking directly into Mr. Portman. He understood the message, for he challenged me right away, inviting Emma to meet his room. I let out a sigh and said in a low voice, "Teens."  
Everyone settled down except Claire asked me to put her to bed. When she was leaving the room, she interrupted me: "Miss, can you sing for me?" She asked.  
"Of course, my dear." I went back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Any preference?" I asked jokingly, already knew the song which song she wanted.  
"The one with the girl who had ghosted friends, miss." Claire replied with a sleepy smile. It was a long song, but in the middle of the song Claire was already sleeping soundly. I kissed her forehead and left the room slowly to keep quiet. I went looking for Emma and, to my surprise, she was already lying down.  
"Do not worry, Miss P. Jacob and I are taking it easy." said Emma. I nodded and said.  
"But that does not stop my worry. This is no time for a discussion, so good evening for you and for Miss. Bruntley. "  
" Good night, Miss Peregrine." Said Emma and Bronwyn at the same time. I went downstairs and sat down in a comfortable chair in the living room. Tomorrow will be a long day, I have much to do.


	2. Precisely at 7:15 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place after Jacob and Miss P. talk on the deck of Jacob's house. Miss Peregrine has an idea to help Jacob be part of the reconstruction of the peculiar world

After the conversation I had with Jacob I entered the house I went to the yard in search of a place to install the entrance of the crack. I came across the greenhouse.  
"Perfect." I said to myself. I stood there for a few moments thinking of the young boy's dilemma. He had come across a similar situation: divided between two worlds, of course, in a distant time in which the consciousness of people put myths, such as the existence of demons, above their lives and family. The times change, but the fear of what is different seems eternal, I thought.  
With a strange sense of disappointment I returned to the house. Jacob's parents were still about the effect of my power, I went into their room to find him sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Portman." They would have looked at me. "I am Alma Peregrine, Alma LeFay Peregrine. You look tired. "  
" Uhm, yes, "the two of them answered in unison.  
" The last few months were complicated, would not it be better to forget them? "He said, staring at Jacob's father." Do not you agree, Mrs. Portman? " eyes of Jacob's mother.  
"Yes." they replied.  
"Why do not you take a vacation? Long and necessary vacations? "He said in my most persuasive voice." Do not worry, everything is fine, Jacob is fine, he can take care of himself and the house. "  
" Jacob is fine ... he can take care of the house .. "Said Mr. Portman.  
"Yeah, he's never been so good," I said. "Pack your bags and write him a note, tell him you love him."  
"Pack your bags and write a ticket ..." Jacob's mother said. And immediately they did. He left the room, did not want to see that scene. I found Horace in the hall.  
"Miss Peregrine, there you are. I just want to let you know that Jacob has already gone shopping. "  
" Great. "she said, relieved that Jacob did not witness her parents' departure." Mr. Somnusson, could you keep an eye on the children at home? "  
" Yes, miss.P.Are you going somewhere?"  
"Yes, Mr. Somnusson. And please, ask everyone to wait in front of the garden shed in the backyard precisely at 7:15 pm "  
" Yes, miss." said Horace.  
"Until 7:15 pm, do not forget." I kissed him on the forehead and went down into the yard, for it would be faster to fly to the entrance to the crevice that we had used the day before to get here.  
Arriving in the yard I saw Hugh watching the few plants with a melancholy look, obviously he was thinking of Fiona. Poor boy, I asked the birds not to let Hugh go into depression. I went to him.  
"Mr. Apiston, I'm leaving, and how will I fly, could you take my clothes in?"  
"Yes, miss." Said Hugh.  
"See you soon, my dear." He turned politely to me to change. So I looked at the clock and you had a little over 4 hours to complete this little mission, I took a deep breath and invoked my second nature. I took off and made my way to the swamp where the entrance to the crevice was. I flew as fast as I could, but I could not help but think of my protégés, whether they are happy, whether they are safe, and the difficult task of making the world a better place for them.  
Arriving in the crevice, still in the form of a bird, the humid and gloomy climate of the Devil's Acre welcomed me. I flew straight to the old Bentham house, straight into a long corridor filled with people who apparently did not care that a peregrine falcon is flying overhead.  
In a small room, identified by a plaque written "lady's", I took a black dress the size of myself and entered the clothes changer, I assumed my human form with a slight annoyance in my leg, I put the clothes on. I was out of breath, it was already 6:30 PM, according to the living room clock, I quickly made my way to the boardroom for permission to open a mini-slot in Mr. Portman's house directly connected to the Devil's Acre.  
Arriving at the building that temporarily housed the headquarters of the Council of Ymbrynes I went directly to the Ministry of Temporary Affairs, I came across the secretary, a woman of a busy appearance with short hair and brown, but very kind.  
"Headmistress, how are you? Is there a problem? "Answered the secretary. Many, I thought. But I said something different.  
"It's okay, Ms. Dunsley, but could you please let me know if there's anyone on the Council?"  
"Yes, Miss Ganett, Miss Cuckoo, Miss Swallow, and Miss Finch are in the Council meeting room."  
"Thank you" I left for the meeting room, I did not have much time.  
I entered the room, the whole building looked like it was wrapped in a heavy and hostile atmosphere, and the epicenter was that room. Isabel Cuckoo, my friend, was the first to notice me.  
"I came here to make a request." The members of the Council immediately turned to me.  
"What could we do for our Acting Director?" Isabel spoke in a humorous tone.  
"I would like to request permission to open a miniature slit by connecting the Polifendador to Jacob Portman's Florida home."  
"Miniature cracks are still in the test phase, they are unstable, I fear it will not be possible," said Miss Finch. Despite Isabel's good humor, the traits of stress in all of us were clear.  
"I know we are not in a stable situation, but many are questioning the authority of this Council. But it would be good for others to see young Portman's commitment to the reconstruction of our world, and, moreover, the gap would make it easier to deal with the peculiarities of America. Access to the nearest crevice is somewhat complicated, "I argued.  
"In fact, very insightful, Alma. But, we know that you and your pupils are suffering some retaliation due to the resumption of their biological clocks. "She told Miss Ganett. An undeniable truth that was the main reason we took a vacation, I feared for the safety of my children.  
"There is another reason, everyone will see that we are being humble and working side by side with others to rebuild our world," I said.  
"I agree with Alma, it would be good to dampen the spirits while research into what happened in the destruction of that crack does not progress," Isabel said. I waved in thanks.  
"An exception will be made, build the crack, Alma." said Ms. Finch.  
"Thank you, I need to get back immediately," I said, looking at the meeting room clock pointing at 6:45 pm.  
"Do not worry, Alma. Let us choose the activities that will be performed by his pupils, especially for young Jacob Portman, "said Miss Ganett. I expected no less, Jacob had gained a certain fame in our world, but I noticed the distrust of him and my other pupils.  
"When you come back, look for me at the Ministry of Reconstruction, I'll be waiting for your pupils and you," said Isabel.  
I then picked up a small object that was in the safe inside one of the cabinets in the room. It was a magnificent invention of my brother Bentham, who, with the help of a ymbryne's power, opened a small crevice that could serve as a portal. I walked as fast as I could to the polisher and picked a door that had not been occupied yet. I clutched the object in my hand and concentrated on the energy that was moving around me: time.  
I imagined my destiny the little garden shed in the Portman's house in Florida. I opened my eyes and in the room that existed behind the door now had a slot small enough to serve as a portal, leading straight into the greenhouse of Jacob's house. With a satisfied smile, I put the small object in my pocket and headed toward the portal, already feeling the warmth of Florida.  
"Ah!" I took a deep breath, trying to catch my breath. "Ah, yes, this climate pleases me a lot more." I turned to the children, who looked at me expectantly.  
"Sorry for the delay." Jacob stared at me with a lost look.  
"Mr. Portman, you look a little confused. "  
" I did not understand what just happened, "said the boy. "Nor where did you come from. Not ... nothing. "  
" This," pointed to the stove. "It's a crack." He looked at the small building.  
"There was a time slot in my backyard, and I did not know?" Jacob asked, still confused.  
"Now it is." I smiled at him "created this afternoon."  
"A miniature version." concluded Millard. "This is fantastic, miss Peregrine! I thought they had not yet been approved by the Council. "  
" Only this, and only for today, "he said proudly.  
"What good is a crevice of this size?" Asked Jacob.  
"As a place of refuge, it is of no use, but it is very useful as a portal." I took the small object in my pocket to explain better. "With the shuttle, one more ingenious invention of my brother Bentham, I can connect this slit to the Polycom. And ... voilà: we have a door to the Devil's Acre "  
Jacob seemed skeptical of what I said.  
" If you do not believe me. See for yourself. "I turned to the crack. "A brave new world, Mr. Portman. And we'll be right behind you."


	3. Punctuality and responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After designating what the children's activities would be, Miss P. stays at Devil's Acre to solve some issues.

It was past noon, I thought it best to send the children back to Jacob's house, for I still had issues with dealing with Isabel.  
"Children, I need you to go home, I still have business here in the ministry building," I said. "But go straight there. Without delays, without deviations, without dispersion or bewilderment. "Warn.  
"Yes, miss Peregrine." They replied almost in chorus.  
"Be careful, children "I said goodbye and I went back to speak with Isabel. Isabel went into the boardroom of the Council, sitting at the table analyzing maps.  
"I apologize if you've been very mean to young Portman." Isabel said turning to me.  
"I'm the one who apologizes, they're all acting rebellious in recent times." I sat down at the head of the table.  
"Agitated times are coming, people are no longer sensible, I can guarantee that." Isabel said in a dark tone.  
"You mean the situation in the United States and the distrust that hangs around everyone about the legitimacy of the Council?" I asked.  
"Yes, my friend." she said. "I'm afraid there's going to be a civil uprising."  
"I've come back to arrange a meeting for tomorrow afternoon, something bad is about to happen." I told her.  
"Even with the advancement of negotiations with the American clans, do you think something will happen?" Isabel asked me.  
"Yes, but I mean our own society and this supposed withdrawal of the ethereal and acolytes." he said, looking at his watch.  
"I need to go home, goodbye, Isabel."  
"See you tomorrow, Alma," she smiled at me.  
I walked through the portal straight into a nice, warm afternoon in Flórida, but the children had not yet arrived. I thought it strange that they should be here at least ten minutes. I stood in the middle of the yard counting the minutes to avoid a nervous breakdown and not to think that something bad had happened. Many were envious that we could pass through the present and I knew from past experiences that envy could result in hateful attitudes. Before bad memories popped into my mind, Jacob and the others came out of the small shed.  
"Twenty-two minutes and forty seconds." I crossed my arms and stared at them in disgust. "It's late for you."  
"It was not our fault, Headmistress..." Claire said in a low voice.  
Emma had taken the lead and whispered so the others would not speak, then she addressed me.  
"We tried to take a shortcut, but we lost."  
"Do not try to apologize, I'll remind you to come straight here. This was extremely irresponsible, you could have hurt yourself, you know that the Devil's Corner is not the place to wander aimlessly." I spoke firmly. "Responsibility and punctuality are essential to keep order and very important for those who wish to grow and have a good position in life, have not I taught you that? "I asked, puzzled, the tone of my voice getting a little sharp.  
I needed to stay a bit alone to keep my nerves from exploding. So I took the shape of a bird and flew to the roof where I landed, my feathers were ruffled because of the stress. I heard Enoch clearly telling me to squeeze my nerves into the feathers. There was a small commotion down there, but I thought it best not to interfere, I was not in the right conditions. It was already early in the evening when I returned to my human form, I was a bit calmer. I went into the guest room where my suitcase was and I grabbed a dress, my shoulders still tense, and the modern shower of the Portman's house was inviting. It was easy to figure out how it worked, I stood under the hot water and waited for the muscles in my back to calm down. I was not hungry, but I accompanied the children in the dining room, I did not say much during dinner, and when everyone finished eating, I told everyone to get ready for bed, tomorrow would be a busy day.  
"Get ready to sleep, we have a full day tomorrow." I ordered and immediately heard complaints and protests. A short time later, however, the younger ones began to yawn and gradually they went to sleep.  
"Good evening, Miss P." Said Olive in a big yawn.  
"Good night, my Dear. Sleep well. "He smiles at her.  
So I spent another night awake, not that I really needed to sleep, I just rested my extremely painful legs. Before the first rays of sunlight came from the shutters of the room, Horace was already descending the stairs.  
"Good morning Mr. Somnusson." I saluted him. "Why did you wake up so early?"  
"You said yesterday that today would be a long one. So I woke up earlier to make a stronger coffee, "said Horace.  
"Thank you, mr. Somnusson. "He headed for the kitchen, in less than an hour's time, of a magnificent breakfast arriving in the living room. Gradually they all went down and sat down at the table, I sat down too. Everyone was extremely excited about what would happen.  
"What are we going to do today, Peregrine? "Claire asked.  
"You need some modern clothes, honey, "I told her. "And since you did not buy them the day I sent you, you did it today." This time I told everyone to hear me.  
"But, Miss. Peregrine, there's not enough room in the car for everyone." Jacob said reasonably.  
"In fact." I agreed. "So let's split up into two groups, the first one going today and the next one going another day."  
The kids started a little discussion to know who would go today. I clapped my hands to ask for silence.  
"All calm down, I'll decide who's going today." I talked about the confusion, analyzed the children's looks, and decided.  
"The first group that will buy clothes will be formed by mr. Apiston, for the miss. Densmore, for the miss. Elephanta and Mr. Somnusson. "I noticed that Horace was not too happy to go shopping, but I thought he had better face it once and for all. "Now finish the coffee and no waste." Everyone ate as quickly as possible and went to get ready to go and get some clothes.  
Jacob was gone and the other children and I stayed in the house. Emma and Bronwyn helped me do the dishes.  
"After lunch we go to Devil's Acre." I told them.  
"Any special reason, miss?" Bronwyn asked.  
"Just to advise you on the tasks you will carry out in the reconstruction." I made an excuse, did not want to worry them. And as promised after lunch at dusk, I asked those who had not gone out with Jacob to get ready. After getting ready, I went to the room where Emma and Bronwyn were installed.  
"Miss Bloom, will not you get dressed?" I asked after noticing Emma lying in bed.  
"If you do not mind, I'd rather stay here," said Emma.  
"Are not you feeling well, my dear?" I asked, worried.  
"No, I'm fine." Emma replied. "I'd just like to reveal some photographs."  
"Okay, so stay." I gave her permission, Emma was photographing very well.  
I wrote a note to Jacob that we had gone to Devil's Acre, but Emma had stayed at the house. Then the other children and I crossed the portal in the garden straight into the makeshift heart of the peculiardon. We walked directly to the ministerial building, specifically to the reconstruction section.  
"Okay, all of you pay attention," I said looking at the children. "I ask you to go to your respective jobs and ask your questions about what you are going to do."  
"I thought Ms. Cuckoo and you would guide us, "Enoch said.  
"No dear. Isabel and I have issues to deal with, "he told Enoch. "But, please, when the directions have been given and all the doubts answered, wait for me here. Nothing to walk randomly through Recanto. "  
" Yes, Miss. Peregrine." They spoke in chorus. After we all went to the wings that were designated the last time they stretch here, enter Isabel's office, a room with upholstered walls of dirty, dim light, to talk about the meeting we would have in a few hours.  
"Alma, I thought you would only come later." Isabel said as she closed a fileted folder. She got up to greet me and asked me to sit in a chair in front of her.  
"I've decided to go here first, I need to talk to you about the assignment assigned to Jacob Portman."  
"Why?" Isabel asked.  
"I know Jacob is very young, practically a baby when compared to the true age of most peculiar ones." I began my explanation. "But do not you think he should have received a more important task? I also think my other pupils are not being valued. "  
" As a minister, I say that they need more experience in our world, for most of the peculiar children have grown up on the almost extremist protection of the ymbrynes. But as your friend, I think you know the real answer to those questions, "said Isabel.  
"Envy." I said almost like a whisper. "What strikes me is the fact that this attitude is not restricted only to the peculiar ones I encounter here, but it is also by some members of the Council."  
"Some of us are too attached to the idea of power and control." Isabel he said with a heavy sigh.  
"This is what more time, internal instability is sometimes even more dangerous. Conflicts in America and elsewhere are just a fuse." I concluded.  
"here are a lot of problems, it seems that chaos spreads easily in our society, "Isabel agreed.  
"Is not this true in all societies?" He smiles with an unhappy smile. We talked for a little over half an hour when Isabel's secretary knocked on the door.  
"Come in, Bartleby," Isabel ordered. "Excuse me, Miss Cuckoo and lady headmistress." He man said and then turned to me. "Your pupils are finished and we are waiting for you."  
"I will accompany you to Jacob's house and return immediately." I said to Isabel.  
"The meeting starts at 6:00 PM, on time." Isabel said as she got up to walk me to the door.  
"Until then, my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment if you are liking or some constructive criticism. I apologize for any grammar error. 😋


	4. We all have duties, it is the duty of the ymbrynes to protect peculiar children

The meeting that started at 6:00 PM seemed to have no time to go. Around a long dark wooden table with the official seal of the Council, I and eleven ymbrynes discussed the future of our world.

"The situation in the United States resembles a patchwork, the country is completely divided. Faction threaten to enter into armed confrontation and among them are innocent people, peculiar and normal, in which the horrors of a war will slide. " Miss Ganett apoke.

"This is not news, this Council has long neglected the situation of countries outside the borders of Europe." Isabel rebuffed with humor already spent by the hours and hours of discussion. "I know that before the acolytes and hollows have become extremely dangerous, I have escaped the security of our sales, but look what happened: while our enemies threatened the future of our world, an even older enemy, intolerance, took over our gift."Taking advantage of the breach left by Isabel, I took the floor.

"For centuries the peculiar government has focused on Europe and chaos has set in." I said. "What is happening in the United States and in the New World, unfortunately, is our fault. And now, ladies, after the threat of the hollows has been contained, we see with clarity the real situation of the peculiar world. We are divided. By the birds, do not you realize that if we do not change our form of government, the peculiarity will collapse in the wind? "I said.

"Alma is right, I've heard rumors that groups are clandestinely gathering to plot against us."Miss Wren apoke.

"Another thing to worry about is the possibility that, besides the factions, another group is threatening the little stability of this world and the security of thousands of quirks." I spoke softly as I gazed at the countless windows in that room. With the excellent hearing that all the embryos possessed as a consequence of our peculiarity, rates faced me as if it were suggesting that we cut our wings.

"Alma, are you implying that there is a possibility that, as in the past, normal men are threatening us?" Miss Finch apoke.

"Yes, from what I know and the reports left by Abe Portman, there is the possibility that there is a normal organization committed to taking control of our world or, worse, destroying us."

"This is consistent with the history of the states United States, we know that in the past the normals were responsible for the near extinction of the Yanemes in that country. "Isabel reminded all of us of the horrors that have happened in the United States.

"Do the American factions know that?" Asked Miss Finch.

"I do not know, at least our diplomatic relations with those accursed factions are evolving. We have to be very careful to avoid any conflict or disruption that undermines the peace agreements." I said, his voice a little hoarse from so much talk. I looked at my pocket watch and realized it was past 4:00 AM. I asked them to bring a copy of the agreement we would present to the American clans.  
"I hope we can solve this problem at least. The dispute over territory and peculiarity is not a novelty in this world, but we must not forget that our duty above all is to watch over the welfare of those who entrusted us with leadership and to protect the future of the peculiar world. " agreement that we had outlined to present within a few days to the American clans.  
Isabel, who was sitting next to me, asked if we could finish the meeting. I nodded in agreement.

"Sisters, I close this meeting, thank you for your attention and contribution." I stood up and waited politely for them to leave.

Alone alone in the room, I stared at the maps that were nailed to the walls of the room, I wondered if it would be possible that someday the world would be safe enough for all the peculiar ones, and especially for my proteges. It is the duty of every child to protect the peculiar children, but were we doing a good job? I left the room smothering a yawn and walking more slowly than I had ever done after staying so long in one position.

I walked through the long corridors of the makeshift building where Ymbrynes Council and curiiardon ministries were set up. Some nodded to me and others called me "lady headmistress" I remembered when it was just Alma and I was in the safety of Miss Avacet.

Finally I got to the house that was from Bentham and walked down the hall full of doors. When I crossed the gate to Florida, I noticed that it was already mid-morning. A wave of fatigue struck me and I decided to take a nap. I went upstairs to Jacob's house with the bitter resolution and entered the guest room where I had left my bag. Before I went to bed, I decided to take a hot bath to help myself relax. While I was in the bathroom I thought I had felt a presence in the room, but I ignored it, since my senses could be affected by fatigue. I put on clean clothes and went into the bedroom. My tiredness seemed tenfold greater, my limbs heavy as logs, and my vision more blurred than I would have been without glasses. I sat up in bed immediately feeling the reality dissolve into a thick fog and go from a sudden glare to a velvety darkness.

I woke feeling as if my body was stuck in bed and with the feeling that something wrong had happened, I got up as fast as I could. I looked out the window of the room and the sudden light offended my vision, I still felt the remnants of a fatigue that was not unnatural for a ymbryne, a strange feeling settled in my stomach - the fear that something had happened to the children. I went downstairs with wobbly legs and called the children.

"Children, come down here immediately," I called in a voice more worried than I would like. Hugh, Olive, Claire, and Horace went downstairs.

"Yes, Miss. Peregrine." They said in unison.

"Are you all right?" I asked, trying not to alarm them. They looked at each other.

"Yes, Miss. Peregrine. We're fine." Hugh said casually, but the way the other kids acted was the opposite. I noticed that Jacob, Emma, Bronwyn, Millard, and Enoch were nowhere to be found.

"They went to buy clothes." Horace replied a little too quickly for my taste. I shook my head suspiciously. It suddenly occurred to me that I had slept for over twenty hours, I felt dizzy.

"MS. Peregrine, are you all right? "Olive asked in a worried voice.

"Yes Dear. Do not worry, "I said.

"I think you'd better sit down." Horace suggested. That's what I did, I sat on the nearest chair I found. I asked Hugh to pick up a cell phone so I could call Jacob.

"Call Mr. Portman for me, Mr. Apiston." I asked for Hugh. They all stared at me with a nervous look.

"Here you are, Miss. P." Hugh said as he handed me the small rectangular object that was making a rhythmic noise. I took the object in my ear and waited for Jacob to answer.

"Mr. Portman is not answering." he said, handing the object over to Hugh.  
"He must be driving, Miss Peregrine." Hugh suggested.

"I beat him to have someone else answer," I said in a grumpy tone. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

Everyone was acting strangely and, one way or another, I would find out what had happened. It was past lunchtime, Jacob and the other children had not yet arrived, as well as not having attended to at least one of my calls. The sense of worry was growing and my instincts warned me that Hugh, Horace, Olive, and Claire were hiding something from me. They were in the living room watching television, when I decided that I would not tolerate that situation any longer.

"Enough, something is happening and I demand answers," I said. "Where are Jacob and the other children?"

They looked at each other, and Claire, who seemed the most nervous of all, whispered to Horace.

"I'll tell her, I do not like lying to the Headmistress." Horace threatened to hold her, but he cringed as she growled with her mouth from behind.

"Jacob and the others went out on a mission." Claire said nervously.

"'On a mission'? What do you mean, 'a mission'? "I asked, feeling my heart reach an alarming speed.

"Jacob found in a hiding place in Abe's house some reports of the things he did here in America, and then Jacob and Emma spoke to an unknown gentleman who gave them a mission, to rescue peculiar children." hands to his face, and Horace writhed nervously on the couch. "They came home and asked that I would like to accompany them and I said no, but the others just missed tying in the car."

I felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown, what they are thinking to risk this way. I paced the room, breathing as deep as I could to try to find a solution urgently.

"Hugh, I gave myself the device immediately." I ordered Mr. Apiston. Obviously Mr Portman would not answer the mobile phone. I asked Hugh if there was a way to send a message just as Jacob had done to alert the madness that his parents would do if we had not saved him.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine." said Hugh nervously. "There's like leaving a voicemail or writing."

"I think a voicemail would be more appropriate." I said looking up at him.  
"Wait a few seconds, Miss Peregrine." Hugh said, manipulating the small object. "Here, all you have to do is talk."  
Controlling the profusion of feelings in my voice at great cost, I left a message asking Jacob to return home immediately. I mentally prayed to the birds to protect them and nothing bad happened. Horace, Hugh, Olive, and Claire were about to leave the room.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Everyone returned to sit on the couch with a loud sigh. "What happened is an act of extreme disloyalty and disrespect, I am not here to harm any of you, I would be unable to do anything that would threaten the safety of any of you. It is a ymbryne's duty to take care of and protect the peculiar children, but besides, I protect them for each one of you and putting yourself and others in danger is not a good way to repay this. I am deeply disappointed, I did not expect my pupils to act this way, going through a completely unknown and unstable country where there are no people who do not respect the basic laws for peaceful coexistence and who would be capable of unthinkable atrocities against young people who do not have the less sense of self-preservation. "I took a deep breath and added. "I'm going to look for Mr. Portman and the others, stay home and, I swear by the birds, that if they leave, they're punished until the end of time."

I went out into the backyard of the Portman's house and took the form of a bird, as fast as I could toward the only place I could find a clue to my protecteds: Abe's house.


	5. An eternal worry

It was a fine afternoon, a breeze shook the summer heat, and the sky was soft blue. But none of it removed the worry growing inside me as I flew toward Abe's house. In a few minutes I was flying over houses lined up and arranged in perfect circles, thanks to the birds nothing had changed since I was here last year, when Abe asked me to erase the memory of his son who was only a child at the time.  
landed on the porch of the house and searched for a crack to get into the house.

Fortunately one of the windows was partially open enough for me to enter the house in the form of a bird and as there were no clothes around I decided to investigate Abe's house in the form of a bird. My heart throbbed as I perched on a coffee table to better visualize the room, the whole environment was comfortable to house an old man and widower, but that was not the memory Abraham had, a flash of memory passed through my mind: the day Abe had left the Cairnhon rift. A young man at the height of his ideals, willing to sacrifice himself to save his peculiar people as well as the Jews who suffered from the horrors of war and intolerance. I had to struggle to get back to my goal, to find any clue as to Jacob's whereabouts, a brave young man as his grandfather once was. In the room there was apparently no sign of where Jacob might have gone, so I flew to other parts of the house in a thorough search which to my disappointment did not result in anything. I had no idea where to look for them, and by that time they must be far enough away to mislead my senses. I went out the window where I had entered, with a long, high-pitched shrug I released some of the anger that was forming inside me, a rage of myself for having endangered my protégés and possibly the entire peculiardon. seemed trapped in a cycle of nightmares.

I got to Jacob's house faster than Abe's house had arrived. I went through the bedroom window where I was installed and got a suit, dressed as fast as I could, and went downstairs to see if Hugh, Horace, Claire, and Olive were all right.

"Children, pack up straight away let's go to the Devil's Acre." I commanded them. "Let's all go, quick." In a few minutes everyone was ready.

"She's about to have a nervous breakdown." I heard Hugh whisper to Horace. I ignored the comment in order to arrive as fast as possible in the Devil's.

We crossed the portal and practically stumbled across Sharon.

"Has something happened, miss?" Asked the hooded figure.

"Nothing that interests you." I told him as I shooed him out of our way.

"You do not need an escort to the ministerial building?" Asked the insistent man.

"No, Mr. Sharon," I said, leaving him behind. We walked down the long hall full of doors as fast as we could and headed toward the ministerial building. I thought it best to talk to Isabel first, before facing the others.

"Children, wait here, do not dare leave this room." I spoke to them before entering Isabel's office.

"Keep an eye on them." I pointed to the five-eyed man who was Isabel's secretary.

I entered the office unannounced, causing a small scare at Isabel who was engrossed in a pile of papers.

"Alma." she said as she left the paperwork on the table. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." I explained the whole situation to her, that after an abnormally long sleep period I had woken up and Jacob along with four more of my protégés were not at home since they had gone on a quasi mission suicide by the United States. Isabel listened in amazement.

"Alma, calm down," Isabel said as she got up to ask for two glasses of water.

"I did a little search for clues in the house of Jacob's grandfather, Abraham, but he was not successful." I said in a low voice and sat down in a nearby chair. In a few minutes a nice young man brought two glasses of water.

"Thank you." I told the boy, I took some sips and Isabel too. We waited for the boy to leave the room to return to the conversation.

"We need to start the searches immediately." Isabel said. "They may be in danger of life, as well as the possibility of harming negotiations with the American clans."  
My mind was running at an uncontrollable speed, the myriad possibilities of bad things that could happen prevented me from focusing on one thing.

"I need to warn the other members of the Council." I told Isabel.

"Count on me with whatever it takes." Isabel said.

There my protections, I knew that in one way or another this situation was my fault.

"I'm going to call an extraordinary meeting as quickly as possible, but I'm afraid to leave the other children unattended." I said standing up, because I could not stand for long.

"Do not worry, I'll get somebody to keep the little ones." Isabel offered. "Do not worry."

"Impossible." I said quietly.


	6. You can not control everything.

Standing at the head of Ymbrynes's Council table, a profusion of familiar faces staring at me as I announced what had happened. I announced to the other ymbrynes what had happened, they were perplexed.

"We need to start the search immediately." I said. "But I do not know where to begin."

"Alma, you told me that you had already searched for clues in the house of Abraham Portman, the boy's grandfather Portman." Isabel said. "Would not it be the case to carry out a more thorough search?"

"We'll do that." I said and addressed Miss Wren.

"Balenciaga, please send some of your doves to the United States to aid in the search."

"Yes." He spoke to Miss Wren. "I'll do it as fast as I can."  
In the wee hours of the morning the next day a search force began.

Before I left for Florida, I was intercepted by Miss Ganett who apparently wanted to speak to me alone, with no ears lurking.

"Alma, you know that as well as your children are putting themselves in danger, there's a good chance they'll undermine negotiations with the American clans," she said almost nervously.

"I know," I told her. "I have been silent about a ymbryne's greatest duty, I have not taken care of my proteges, and this can cost the peace of a country," I said as I looked down in shame. Miss Ganett gripped my shoulder.

"We can not have absolute control of everything, Alma." She said. "We'll find them."

And she went her way. I had left Horace, Hugh, Olive, and Claire at Devil's Acre under the watchful eye of trusted people, and returned to Florida on the way to Abe's house to search for more clues along with Isabel.

I thought it best to go by car so that we would be in human form, for it would be easier to look. The doors were locked but we managed to get through the backyard door that was more fragile and therefore easier to break into.

"To our luck this place does not have many people. Otherwise, how would we explain what two ladies, one English and one French, would be invading an empty residence." Said Isabel as she looked around the kitchen.

"Let's look for a clue, Abraham was a hollow hunter and, to my knowledge, all the hunters had a kind of bunker." I told Isabel and walked into the living room.

"I'll go look upstairs," Isabel said, already climbing the stairs.

"Logically, the entrance to the bunker is down here, Isabel," I said. Isabel returned.

"In fact." she said, forcing a smile.

"The floor is made of wood." I said as I stamped my foot. "Look for a place that makes a hollow or metallic noise."  
Minuters Isabel announcement found something.

"Listen, Alma," she said, banging her heels on the floor. "The noise here is different, it's metallic."

"I think we found it." I reached down to find a way to open the hiding place. "Help me remove the wooden top."

We opened the sharing to reveal a reinforced metal lid locked by password.

"Tell me you know the password." Isabel spoke up, staring at the small door.

"In one of Abraham's last letters, he told me the password." I said at the same time that I typed the password.

The device opened with a "clik" revealing a ladder when it ended in a dark place.

"I'll go first." Ad Isabel. "Wait for me to turn on some light, there must be a switch downstairs." Isabel descended the stairs, seconds later I heard a sound of something metallic followed by a small howl of pain.

"All right down there?" I asked.

"Yes." answered Isabel. "I just bumped into a table, I guess." She turned on the light.

"I'm coming down," I said. 'How I hate stairs,' I said to myself.

"Take it easy, Alma." said Isabel. I arrived at a small room full of equipment and papers on a table.  
Isabel gave me one arm so that I could support myself after that effort and with the other she was holding her side with a frown.

"Are you sure you did not get hurt?" I asked.

"It was nothing, let's look at what we have to look for," she said. "I do not like small places."

"Which ymbryne do you like?" I said. We started scouring the place for clues.

"I see, young Portman's grandfather was very active," she said as she studied a series of papers.

"Abraham hardly denied help, he only stopped after Jacob's birth." I said, softening my tone. "The little stability of this country in what is relative to the peculiar world owes to it." I went to a small metal chest of drawers near where I was and searched it, in the third drawer I found what could serve as a clue.

"See Isabel, it's a map of the United States." I said putting the map on the table. Isabel stood beside me, assessing what I had found.

"These have more markings than we have on the Council."

"I think we've found a real clue." I said, bringing my hands to my face in relief.

"I also found some interesting documents." She said shaking some papers in victory.

"Let's go, I've left the children alone too long," I said taking the map.

"Let's go down that corridor, I think it might be another way out." Isabel pointed to a small corridor that I had not noticed.

"Right." Isabel picked up some equipment while I set up the map and the papers to carry.

"These devices can be useful, if they were used recently we can track the signal." said Isabel.  
We followed the narrow corridor that first opened into a room with a few beds and then closed in what appeared to be a garage, as there were three cars parked. We stopped breathless.

"Look, Alma." Isabel said, nodding toward tire tracks on the floor. "If they came by, they probably drove a car. More than smart kids these are yours, hum? "

"Most of the time that's a source of pride, already in others ... "I sighed bitterly.

"Since we're here, why do not we borrow a car?" Isabel spoke.

"No, and this is not a loan, it's a steal," I said. "Abraham was your protected, I bet he would not mind." said Isabel. "It would be like a ride. Besides, we're already taking things that do not belong to us. "

"It's a case of need and urgency, "I said.  
"For the birds, I do not want to go out carrying these things."

"No." I said leaving the things I carried on the hood of a car to open the dam.  
We left a little further away from Abe's house, near a small road, but not completely isolated to find a car ready to take us. We arrived at Jacob's house and crossed the portal in the backyard of the Portmans. Isabel and I were tired, but not enough to give up our chores. With the help of a man passing the long corridor of Bentham's house, Isabel carried the documents and equipment.

"I will personally analyze the map and the papers we have found and take this equipment to a specialist," Isabel said.

"Go talk to the children, meet you later."

"I thank you, bye, Isabel." I moved toward the area where I had left Horace, Hugh, Olive and Claire, they were two stories up in recreational space.

Before entering the room, I stopped at the door and admired the scene that was happening in front of me. Olive and Claire were playing with other kids of their ages and Horace and Hugh were engrossed in a game of chess. At various times I questioned myself about the choices I had made in the past if I were to blame for the death of my parents if I had been guilty of the series of events since what had happened to my brothers in their sadistic searches for power and consequences. I always tried to be in control of everything and that was the cause of most of the mistakes of my life.


	7. What is hidden in the dark?

_Estava escuro e o ar pesado, ouvi gritos de horror e arrependimentos de agonia. O medo era quase palpável. No fundo, ouvi uma voz que soava como mil trovões._

_"Você gostou do meu mundo? Eles estão mortos, irmã." Foi Caul que, como a escuridão, parecia estar em todos os lugares._

Alguém estava chamando meu nome.

"Alma, Alma. Para os pássaros, acorde." Isabel estava em pé na minha frente com um olhar preocupado.

Eu estava em uma sala pequena e abafada no prédio ministerial, sentado em uma cadeira. Minha garganta estava seca e uma fina camada de suor cobria minha testa.

"Com licença, acho que adormeci." Eu disse um pouco sem fôlego e com vergonha.

"Você estava resmungando." ela disse. "Você tem certeza que está bem? Você está pálida."

"Foi apenas um pesadelo." Eu disse, querendo que ela mudasse de assunto. "Algumas notícias importantes?" 

"Não exatamente, mas eu selecionei os lugares mais prováveis onde podemos encontrá-los." Isabel me contou o mapa que havíamos encontrado na casa de Abe. 

 "Pediu a senhorita Wren para enviar as pombas para esses lugares?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu.

"Perfeito." Eu disse quando saí da cadeia.

Meus ossos estouraram, não é muito confortável sentar-se. Olhei de relance para o relógio, não fazia mais de uma hora desde que entrei naquela pequena sala para analisar a situação do acordo de paz, depois que Jacob, Emma, Bronwyn, Millard e Enoch haviam partido.

"Onde estão as outras crianças?" Isabel me perguntou.

"Eu os enviei para a casa do Sr. Portman. O Sr. Somnusson me convenceu de que alguém seria necessário em casa se houvesse qualquer tentativa de contato." Eu disse. "Vou vê-los em poucos minutos, não sei se posso deixá-los em paz por muito tempo. Isabel, você parou de confiar em algum de seus protegidos?"

"Eu nunca estive em uma situação como a sua, Alma." Ela respondeu.

"Eu estou assustado." Eu disse. "Não posso dizer que garanto que evitarei que o mundo caia completamente numa possível guerra, porque eu não poderia sequer lidar com um grupo de adolescentes. Não sei se o Conselho estava certo em me escolher como diretora interina. "

"Você é um grande líder, um dos membros mais corajosos que eu conheço, extremamente talentoso e poderoso. Além de ser um amigo magnífico, então, em nome dos pássaros que habitam as florestas, parem de gemer." Isabel praticamente ordenou.

"Obrigado." Agradeci-lhe por dar-lhe um abraço. Eu limpei uma lágrima que insistia em molhar meu rosto. "Eu acho que estou começando a ficar emocional."

"Você é emocional." Ela me respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

"OK." Eu respirei fundo para me recompor. "Eu vou ver as crianças, às 19:00, liguei para uma reunião às 19:30."

"Perfeito." disse Isabel.

"Vou levar esses papéis para analisar enquanto você estiver na casa do Sr. Portman." Eu disse enquanto me dirigi à mesa para pegar uma série de papéis que estavam no bunker de Abe que Isabel tinha me dado, alegando que ela não entendia a caligrafia de Abe que cobria os textos das anotações.

Eu me despedi de Isabel e em poucos minutos estava na casa de Jacob na Flórida. Eu cheguei na sala de estar. As crianças estavam sentadas no sofá completamente absorvidas pela televisão, mas notaram quando entrei no local.

"Senhorita Peregrine!" Claire exclamou quando ela me viu. "Estou feliz que você tenha voltado." 

"Sim, senhorita Densmore." Respondi da maneira mais impessoal que pude. 

"Você já almoçou?" Perguntou Horace. "Eu deixei comida para você."

"Não havia necessidade, Sr. Somnusson." Eu respondi. "Eu almocei no Devil's Acre, mas obrigada."

"Alguma novidade?" Perguntou Hugh.

"Não, Sr. Apiston." Eu disse. "Está tudo bem aqui?"

"Sim, senhorita Peregrine." Horace respondeu.

"Pelo menos isso." Eu disse baixinho, só para mim mesma.

Deixei-os na sala de estar e subi as escadas com uma resolução amarga, minhas dores nas pernas estavam ficando fortes Depois de um banho rápido, comecei a ler os documentos que tinha trazido da casa de Abe, eu não conseguia manter minha atenção por muito tempo e acendi o cachimbo, depois de alguns goles, li os jornais novamente.

Abe fez uma série de anotações nas bordas da folha e entre as frases no texto. E então notei uma referência a um conjunto de textos antigos e peculiares. O que quer que Abe estivesse envolvido era algo que pudesse envolver segredos ocultos há muito tempo. As coisas estavam tomando um curso ainda mais desesperado. Eu conhecia uma enorme gama de lendas, profecias e histórias do mundo que eu havia habitado por séculos, e reconheci imediatamente que Abe se referia a uma profecia de longa data que anunciava a chegada de sete crianças que transformariam o mundo inteiro completamente. Abraão estava aparentemente envolvido em uma trama complexa relacionada com essa profecia.

"Abraham, o que você fez?" Eu me perguntei. Eu olhei para o meu relatório de bolso, precisava se preparar para a reunião.


	8. Does time turn, time does not wait or time is too slow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time always contradicts itself.

In a few minutes I was on my way to the ministerial building, my mind was frantic. The peculiar world is wrapped in mysteries and legends, but few announced a change as drastic as that described in the apocryphal texts. Abraham knew the existence of these texts. A series of questions arose in my mind. Were not these latter events the prelude to something greater? I mentally told what had happened in these last years. First was the birth of Jacob Portman, one of the few who had the ability to read souls, soon after the lost cleft of Abaton had been revealed all the peculiardon and, consequently, the library of souls. Then the collapse of that same crack, which made me, my proteges and those who were present had their biological clocks restarted. As I approached the meeting room, another fact emerged, the Ymbrynes Council, which for millennia was in power, now more than ever, was being sharply contested. In what direction did these things point? One certainty was undeniable: all societies undergo constant transformations, but some are more striking than others. Some things must change in the name of a greater good. Concern arose in the process of change, for it accompanies destruction.

I entered the room before it was even announced, there was no time for amenities. All the ymbrynes were in the room and got up as soon as I entered.

"Sit down, sisters." Though I said that, I stood in front of the place I was assigned. "We have never been in such an extreme situation, even in the aftermath of the Second World War, this government has been so contested. The latest events may be the prelude to a conflict that can take on unimaginable proportions, for now we run the risk of a civil war and assure you that there is nothing more devastating than the dismemberment of a society caused by itself. The United States shows us this and now I've found evidence that something very big is about to happen. "

"Something bigger than quirky killing peculiar? "Isabel asked.

"Yes, but I do not know if the directions can be put in those terms." I replied. "That afternoon, while I was searching for clues to the disappearance of my proteges, I found in Abraham Portman's papers a reference to the apocryphal texts."

"What does this suggest the beginning of a catastrophe?" Miss Wren questioned.

"Abraham was investigating a prophecy made long ago and found evidence that this prophecy could be in full swing." I paused and put Abe's papers on the table for anyone who wanted to read. "Abraham Portman rescued peculiar children at risk in North America over time I think he realized a pattern. Behind the clues he received, who knows, there was another child with extremely high powers. The manifestations were always the same: a young man with his newly discovered powers showed extraordinary abilities for someone he did not even know was peculiar. "Jacob's image popped into my mind, what were his chances of being one of those children or to be intimately bound up with this prophecy?

"Until then I could not identify the problem." Isabel said.

"For I am, one of the oldest prophecies in our world refers to the birth of seven children who would transform our world." said Miss Treeceper.

"It seems to be that prophecy that Abraham Portman was referring to." I said, pointing to the papers in front of me.

"What kids? We all know that the term 'child' is extremely relative in our world."said Isabel. "A person of almost 200 years in our world can be considered a child."

"What Isabel said is right," said Miss Finch. "What are these children?"

"That is not clear yet, but Abraham relates children mostly from the mid-twentieth century to the twenty-first century and what seems even stranger to me is that after the rescue of these children they would disappear. It seems to me that Abraham was suspicious of an old organization of normals on that continent that seems to have stood for the times, or at least his ideas. "

" Again, the normal threat is over our heads."commented Miss Wren.

"I do not think they ever ceased to be a threat." said Miss Ganett.

"And again I raise the biggest problem of this Council: how long were we blindfolded to the problems of our world while we hid in our sales?" Isabel said already standing up.

"Unfortunately the greater evil flourishes in the blind spots of our sights and grows until its consequences can no longer be ignored." I said in a dark tone.

" And what harm could those ordinary people do?" Miss Bunting asked.

"The greatest risk would be if they somehow allied themselves with the acolytes who fled to America and the peculiar divergents of the way we governed." I said.

"Imagine the military power of this standard, allied with the American clans and the acolytes. Not to mention the possibility of anyone joining them just for disagreeing with our government. "Miss Wren spoke and what she said caused shivers all over the room.

"It would be a war that could cause the end of both worlds: the peculiar and the normal." Isabel said, looking at some random spot on the table.

"We need to advance the peace treaty among the American clans immediately, this may be our only alternative to avoid a major disaster." I said.

"That is if your guarded rebels have not sparked a war during this foolish adventure for a country that looks like a bomb about to explode." said Miss Ganett. As much as those words caused me a strange pain in my heart, they were true. Jacob, Emma, Bronwyn, Millard and Enoch could be the trigger for a war.

The meeting ended the following morning. I was exhausted but could not sleep. I was desperate for any news from Mr. Portman and company, and even though I knew it would not help, I sent a series of messages through the mobile phone that had been used in the first days to call Jacob. That at least served to express a part of my anger over recent events.

The hours never seemed so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Brazilian and I hope that the fifth book of this peculiar saga will be released in Brazil. I saw on a website that would be released overseas on January 14, 2020 and in fact the time has never been so contradictory to me. I want it to happen as fast as possible so that I can read the next adventures of the peculiar world, but also at the end of this year I have to make a test that can decide my future and I do not know if I'm prepared 😅


	9. Come quickly, miss.

My thoughts seemed to be stuck in an eternal loop. He could not distance them enough to come to an even vague conclusion of what was about to happen. Seated in one of the bentham bookshelves that worked like a dorm, I stared at those pompous, high-grade bookshelves of books as if the relief from this agony was to leap from the pages of one of the books. Since I was there, I got up and jumped to one of the bookshelves to find some book that contained that prophecy.  
I found what I was looking for in an ancient book whose writing was in ancient peculiar. The text was clear in referring to the arrival of seven children marked the beginning of the emancipation of the peculiar world and reported the emergence of a guide that would be the front of these changes. I remembered how Abe called Jacob in a letter: 'Little Moses in a reed basket.' That was the answer to which role Jacob would play in this whole situation: that of a long-awaited leader. A young man, a boy at the head of such a complex civilization. Jacob recently discovered that he belonged to the peculiar world, he did not know about our history, about the secrets of our people. Several unknowns remained, and it seemed that the curiiardon was at serious risk of being revealed to the rest of the world, and an obscure force threatened to take control of everything. However, the relationship that existed between the disappearance of the seven children rescued by Abe and his group with an old organization of normal seemed to be revealing itself. Before I finished my thoughts a hurrying boy came into the room I was in.  
"Miss Headmistress," the boy said out of breath. "One of your children wishes to speak to you immediately, the matter seems to be important. He's waiting in Miss Cuckoo's room along with her. "  
" I'm coming, thank you. "I closed the book and went as fast as I could to Isabel's office. Hugh sat in a chair drinking a glass of water.   
"Miss Peregrine." He stood up. "It's Enoch, he called the cell phone." My heart skipped a beat.   
"Did he say where he is?" I asked apprehensively.   
"He does not know for sure, but I asked him not to turn it off." Hugh replied.   
"We need to get back immediately." I said as I left the room, Hugh followed. "I'll come back with news, Isabel." I spoke loudly enough for her to hear.   
I sped toward the door that would take us back to Florida. Hugh practically ran to catch up with me. When I got to the Portman's backyard I went to the kitchen where I had spotted Horace with the device surrounded by Claire and Olive, apparently they were talking to Enoch, but they stopped the moment they saw me. Horace came to me and handed me the device.  
"Here you are, Miss Peregrine." said Horace. I took a deep breath and picked up the small object, it was not time for hysteria.  
"Headmistress, is it you?" I heard Enoch ask.  
"Yes, Mr. O'Connor." I replied.  
"Thanks to the birds ... for the birds." Enoch said, apparently to himself.  
"It's all right? Where are the others? Where are you guys? "  
"I do not know ... they're gone. I'm fine, had a crazy diner, someone hypnotized us. "Enoch said in a tone of fear that was not common to him, I started pacing in apprehension.   
"Mr. O'Connor, please describe where you are."   
"It's a big city. I remember Jacob referring to it as East Coast ... I do not remember the name. "He looked extremely confused.   
"Enoch, do you know what time it is?" I asked.   
"Not exactly, but we went through a crack ... 10.044. New York ... I'm in New York, it's a current time .. "  
"Enoch, what are you looking at around? "  
"I see a lot of people, I'm in a corner, tall buildings ... I think it's the middle part of the city ... Manhattan. "  
" Honey, find a safe place, hide, I'll find you ... I promise. "  
"Come quickly, miss." He hung up the cell phone.


	10. Feelings

On a flyby through New York I located the center of the city, seen from above the towering skyscrapers looked like a riding toy and the important avenues, a series of connected lines crowded with small dots in constant motion. It would be a striking image, a picture of humanity's technological evolution, if I were not concerned about the safety of my protégés and with senses so sharp as to be uncomfortable.  
If at least one person in that sea of people turned his gaze to the skies he would see a peregrine falcon holding in its claws a black fabric that would remember a dress. Letting my senses guide me, I identified just below me Manhattan. I was looking for Enoch, as soon as I found him, would take him back to the crevice and go in search of the others. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to any of those children.  
Like a tug, my senses led me directly to a small alley that would pass unnoticed by someone hurrying through that spot and there was Enoch, hidden in a shadowy corner, looking up at the heavens. The relief at seeing him had been so great that I hesitated in the air for a second. When he saw me I realized that the feeling was mutual, for he cried out for me as he waved his arms. I landed in the farthest part of the street that the alley's proportions allowed.  
"Miss Peregrine!" Enoch came toward me, before approaching, he looked down the street to see if anyone had seen him shouting at a bird, luckily, no.  
I poked him away and lounged back from a trash bin that was big enough for me to turn the human form out of someone's sight. I dressed my dress in a few seconds and went to Enoch, hugged him as tightly as I could to tell my senses that he was really there.  
"Enoch, Enoch." I said trying to control my emotions. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, miss." Enoch replied looking down, realizing at that moment that he had realized that he should not have gone on this crazy errand.  
I scanned him from top to bottom for any scrap of bruise, he looked fine except for the startled, embarrassed look that on rare occasions I saw on his face.  
"Come on, honey." I said. "Let's get out of here immediately."  
"As for the others?" Enoch asked.  
"I'll find them." I said. "For now let's get out of here."  
"Miss Peregrine, please, I'm sorry ..." Before he finished I stopped him.  
"This is no time for this, Mr. O'Connor." I spoke with a strange sense of anger that did not fit with me. "We need to get back to Devil's and I'll get the others together with the others." We crossed a crack that connected Manhattan directly to the Polifendador, and on the other ymbrynes we were welcomed by the others. A small escort escorted us to the ministerial building, arriving there.  
Horace, Hugh, Olive, and Claire received Enoch with hugs and smiles of relief. I let him spend some time with the others, the other ymbrynes were still right behind me, like the birds of prey. I turned to them.  
"I'll talk to him alone." I spoke in a firm tone so as not to give way to contestations.  
Before I spoke to Enoch, I asked a nurse to come and see him to make sure he was all right. there was nothing wrong with him, but Enoch was starving and needed a shower. When he was ready I took him into a room away from curious ears. He sat in a chair in front of a small desk as a student regretting waiting for the parents in the director's room.  
I did not sit down, I stood behind the table staring at him for a moment, a mixture of anger, relief and disappointment settled on me.  
"Miss Peregrine, sorry ..." Enoch tried again and asked.  
"It's not yet time for this, Mr. O'Connor." I said. "Without flourishes, please tell me what happened to you and others in the last days, way. We have no time to lose."  
Enoch described the which happened on the days when they were circulating in the United States. He began by saying that a man who answered by the nickname H. was responsible for giving the instructions of this 'mission', about the Florida slit, about the city called Portal and how they came to New York to save a new quirk.  
"After we left school in Brooklin, we went to find the girl in a shed and we ended up being attacked by a group that was very well equipped." Enoch said, "We took a subway to the center of the city, before we got there, Bronwyn fainted because he had been hit by a weird javelin. We were looking for a hospital but, I do not know how, we ended up in a cafeteria. "I listened in amazement and had to take a "I had a peculiar girl in the diner, she hypnotized us. I stayed in the place, but the others were taken for I do not know. where, and by chance, the power of this pillar had lost its effect on me. I have found a way of contacting you and here we are."  
" The American clans, they are with the others ... "I said feeling the air.  
"Clans?" Enoch said.  
"Enoch, none of you had a vague idea of what you were doing and the consequences of it." Anger began to pop up in my voice. Enoch looked at me with fear, but the fear was not about the situation, he was afraid of me. "I'll find them, stay with Horace, Hugh, Olive, and Claire, do not you dare leave this slit, understood?"  
"Yes, Miss Peregrine." Enoch said, he left the room without looking at me.  
I dropped the papers on the table in a fit of rage.


	11. The Clan of the Five Districts

The next day, still in Devil's Acre, he had finished lunch with Olive, little Clarice, Hugh, Horace, and Enoch, it was a quiet lunch that did not remember anything like the cheerful and noisy tables of before, although recent, it seemed that it had passed ages. Even so, he had to give them some security, even if false. There had already been a small meeting to decide the next steps toward the rescue of Jacob, Emma, Bronwyn and Millard, it did not take much logical reasoning to conclude where they were.  
Manhattan was dominated by the clan of the five districts, the most feared and violent group, and they were with my protégés. Leaving the others under the vigilant gaze of some of the ymbrynes, I made my way to the Bentham-wide corridor where, waiting for me, my friend Isabel, who had insisted on accompanying me, and another lady, Miss Ganett.  
We went through a slot that connected Manhattan to the Polifendor, the same one that I had used to rescue Enoch, but with the aid of temporal manipulation, instead of taking us to New York today, we went to New York in 1942 where the cleft of the clan of Léo Burnham was. On the other side a spacious but discreet car was waiting for us in a corner. I sat down at the front, did not want to be around or even talk to anyone. I watched the movement of the streets, I heard the noise of the engines that were identical to the cars of the European continent at the time my children and I lived in Cairnholm, the melancholy hit me.  
Cairnholm was not a perfect place, many of my protégés were already tired of living the repetitive days of a time cycle, but I felt melancholy. I missed Fiona, Victor, Abraham, I had lost them. I do not know if I could bear to lose more. I thought about how Jacob was, if Emma was scared, if Bronwyn was hurt, if Millard was all right. I looked at the people walking the sidewalks, I thought about the future, what would happen to all of us if there was such a war that would exceed the limits of the peculiar world? There would be nothing but horror. I have lived long enough to witness the worst of both worlds, the peculiar and the normal. We were no different in the promotion of terror, the peculiar world was not a utopia. I did not realize when we arrived, I was taken from my stupor by the hand of Isabel on my shoulder.  
"Alma, we're here." Isabel said.  
I got out of the car. Apparently we were on the edge of the city center. In front of us was an old shed, which would look abandoned if it were not for the armed men guarding the building. I took a deep breath.  
"Come on, I do not want to waste any more time." said with more confidence than I really did.  
We arrived at the shed doors, two men stopped us.  
"Who are you? What do you want here?" One of them asked.  
"We want to talk to Leo Burnham." I said. "I am Alma Peregrine."  
"Ymbrynes ..." said the other security guard staring at us in surprise.  
"Louis, go get the boss." said one of the men, but addressing a third."We have important visitors." He smiled wryly.  
We waited about ten minutes. The young man who had reported to Mr. Burnham about our presence returned calmly and spoke in the ears of one of the men.  
"The boss had them escorted to his office." Heard the young man speak.  
"That you're talking down? They're birds, they'll listen anyway, you jerk." He admonished the man. The boy shrugged.  
"Do not we need to search them?" Asked the other.  
"No." The boy said.  
"Okay, so ... this way, ladies." the man said and bowed contemptuously, and the other guards responded with laughter.  
The other ymbrynes and I entered the shed, watchful eyes and guns accompanied us to the office of Léo.  
I was nervous, my heart racing to the point of having a cardiac arrest, but I was not afraid of those damn, much less afraid of their boss. We went through a short short corridor, passed a kitchen and a bar. Had another series of corridor.  
"There is no need, i and Miss Ganett can help she." said Isabel.  
We went upstairs. the ladder and we arrived in the office of Leo. Mans was sitting behind a wooden office table, it was a simple place, but it was a cold appearance.The man looked at us with an indecipherable look that more than suddenly turned into.  
"What do I owe the honor of such important visits?" Leo asked, I saw in his eyes that he already knew the answer.  
"I'm afraid you already know the answer to that question." I said.  
"The children." Said Leo.


	12. They are just kids.

Leo Burnham dominated the entire east coast of the United States, he was feared by the other clans, and Leo was certainly dangerous. The man went to the door and sent one of the security guards to place more chairs in front of the table. While it was done, I talked to the other ymbrynes   
"Let's try to do our best not to annoy him and I'd like to get it over with, so avoid arguments." I said thinking of Jacob, Emma, Bronwyn, and Millard. And it occurred to me what Enoch had said, a new peculiarity was in danger, not to mention the fact that the conflict between the American clans could erupt. It would not be an exaggeration to say that any mistake would be fatal.   
"I hope he agrees with that." Isabel said, nodding toward Leo. The chairs were already set and Leo was staring at us.   
"Sit down, ladies," Leo said with a false education. "I'm going to skip the amenities, what do a bunch of British brats do here led by Gandy's damn grandson?"   
"They came here without authorization, they fled." I said ignoring the fact that he called my proteges of brats and called Jacob of damn.   
"What an incredible coincidence." he said wryly. "Just in such a troubled time a bunch of kids pop up here, in my area, kidnapping ferals, spying, or who knows what else."   
"They're not kidnappers, spies or anything else." I said. "They're just kids."  
"I figured the proteges of a ymbryne never acted alone, after all how many times had Gandy's atrocities been covered up?"   
"If you are referring to Abraham Portman, know that he would never be able to commit a crime." I spoke in anger.  
"Kidnapping is a crime." Leo said almost screaming. "That damned kidnapped my niece."  
"Calm down, please, this way we're not going anywhere." said Isabel. I took a deep breath and tried to keep calm, did not want to make things worse. Leo got up and went to the door.   
"Bring the man who interrogated the prisoners." I heard Leo say, Miss Ganett shook my hand.   
"Be calm." she said looking at me.   
We waited a few minutes when a big, bald man came into the room.   
"I'm here, sir." said the man.  
"Tell these ladies what the protégés of them have done." Leo said.   
"Right, sir. They were trying to kidnap a general, quite powerful, invasion of domicile, resistance to arrest and insubordination."The man listed.   
A cold shiver ran through my spine at the thought of that man questioning my children.  
"By the birds, you are acting as if they were criminals of the worst kind." Isabel said. "What part did they not know what they were doing or where they were getting into it, did not you understand? Have good sense."  
"I do not know how things are in the old world, but here it is," said Leo. "Ignorance of the laws does not guarantee innocence. They should have been better educated."  
" And I'm still not convinced they're here without the consent of the Ymbrynes, sir. "The man intruded. "We're going through a difficult time, you know how things are ..."   
"You're right," Leo agreed. "Who guarantees you did not send those brats to some darker end ... Espionage and murder, maybe." I was puzzled by those accusations.  
"They're good kids, they would not hurt anyone," I said.   
"Then prove it." Leo pointed at me. "So far you just said that they are innocent but do not present evidence. Circumstances show one thing and you say another. Maybe these 'kids' are not as innocent as you think."   
I was speechless, but there was no time to stand still. I had to find a solution. I was thinking about what Enoch had told me, about the cracks they had gone through, if there was any way to prove their innocence.   
Leo had gone to a small table with some liquor and served himself a generous portion of whiskey, he was out of patience and I about to take Jacob, Emma, Bronwyn, Millard and the new quirk out of here with my own claws, but that did not would be sensible.   
"We need witnesses or something." Isabel said quietly to me and Miss Ganett.  
"Mr. O'Connor said they had been through some cracks ... Maybe someone could say they are not what the man accuses them of." I sighed.   
"Alma, you're the leader of the council," said Miss Ganett. "If anyone can manage to contact any of those crevices, that someone is you."   
"Are you whispering there?" Leo asked.   
"Mr. Burnham, could you lend me the phone?" I asked.


	13. Negotiations, patience and luck

Leo Burnham demanded evidence to free my protégés, but he knew that even if he had these evidence in hand it would not be easy to get their freedom. And there was still the young woman who had soon discovered that she was peculiar, a powerful girl, from what Enoch had reported, she could manipulate the light. Even questioning why I wanted to use the phone, Leo relented.   
"You can use it." he said. "but here. In front of me. "  
"Thanks." Isaid.   
I called the council headquarters, it was not long before I was served.  
"Hello?" Said a female voice, it was the secretary, Miss Dunsley.   
"This is Alma Peregrine." I said. "It's an emergency situation."  
"Headmistress!" She said. "Should I call a board member?"   
"Please." I asked. In seconds Miss Wren was on the line.   
"This is Balenciaga," she said. "What's the problem?"  
"Pay attention, I need you to talk to Mr. O'Connor and find out the cracks that the other children have gone through ..." I said. "I need to get in touch with some of them, I need witnesses ..."  
"I get it," she said. "But maybe a little complicated ..."  
"Never mind, I need it right away, spare no effort." I interrupted.   
"Yes, Alma." she replied. "I need the phone number to contact."  
I looked at Leo and asked for the number. Their eyebrows lifted, but he reported the number anyway. The only thing left to do was wait for a witness, there were not many outlets for a situation like that. We waited for almost three hours, it was already dusk. I was starting to get agitated, the other ymbrynes and Leo as well.   
"I hope your plan right ..." said Isabel. "I do not know what else we can do."   
"We have nothing left but to wait." said Miss Ganett.   
At one point Leo lost his temper.  
"Enough, I will not wait!" He snarled. "And what do you intend to do?"   
I stood up and stared at the man who was a good six inches taller than I was.   
"I've already left this place with my children, do not think this situation is intentional."   
"Do not forget the ladies are not in your area." Leo said in a low voice. "Here the fact that you are or not ymbrynes means nothing. I command here. And even if you get witnesses of the innocence of those pivots, do not think that I'm going to give up that eater. And yet I am not convinced that they are not spies ... "  
"They're not spies!" I shouted. Leo took a pugnacious step toward me, but before anything could happen the phone rang.  
"Pick up the phone." Leo pointed.  
It was Miss Wren, she had gotten the contact a slit in Florida.  
"Thank you, Balenciaga. Thank you." I said relieved.   
Leo kept staring at me and the other ymbrynes as if at any moment we could attack him. This possibility had passed through my mind, but that would be the trigger for a war, then for 'diplomatic' means.   
I hung up the phone and when I told him the crack number I was going to call then Leo frowned.   
"That's the number where my sister lives." He spoke a little amazed, but changed his tone to something more menacing. "If those children have done something to her, you may consider your little darlings dead ..." He pulled the phone out of my hands and dialed the numbers.   
There followed endless seconds, and finally he said.   
"This is Leo Burnham, call my sister, immediately ..."  
"Leo, dearrr... You finally remembered meee." I heard a shrill voice on the other end of the line.   
"Do not be dramatic." Leo said, his voice getting surprisingly friendlier. "I would visit you, you know, I have business to deal with."   
"Yeeess." I heard the voice singing.   
"It's all right? Not a fuss or something? "Leo asked.  
"Ahhhh, you can not imagine ..." The woman answered, I heard her laugh.  
The woman began, apparently, to talk non-stop. I could hear only laughter and exclamations of animation. I did not know what to think, I did not listen or I understood nothing of what she said. Look at Isabel and Miss Gannet, but apparently they too could not grasp anything Leo's sister said. I do not know if it was the effect of fatigue or whether the woman was talking too fast for us to understand. But Leo apparently understood everything and just nodded as he looked at us.   
"Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt? "Leo asked.  
"I'm fineee..." said the woman singing.  
One of the few phrases that I could understand after the profusion of laughter, falsettos and incoherent speeches. I turned to Isabel, who just shrugged.   
Leo hung up the phone after almost an hour of conversation that was almost one-sided, for he himself had barely spoken.   
"The ladies are very lucky ..." Leo said putting the device on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinceramente acho que srta. P. teve, realmente, uma boa dose de sorte para conseguir soltar Jacob e companhia...


	14. Negotiations, patience and luck

Leo Burnham demanded evidence to free my protégés, but he knew that even if he had these evidence in hand it would not be easy to get their freedom. And there was still the young woman who had soon discovered that she was peculiar, a powerful girl, from what Enoch had reported, she could manipulate the light. Even questioning why I wanted to use the phone, Leo relented.  
"You can use it." he said. "but here. In front of me. "  
"Thanks." Isaid.  
I called the council headquarters, it was not long before I was served.  
"Hello?" Said a female voice, it was the secretary, Miss Dunsley.  
"This is Alma Peregrine." I said. "It's an emergency situation."  
"Headmistress!" She said. "Should I call a board member?"  
"Please." I asked. In seconds Miss Wren was on the line.  
"This is Balenciaga," she said. "What's the problem?"  
"Pay attention, I need you to talk to Mr. O'Connor and find out the cracks that the other children have gone through ..." I said. "I need to get in touch with some of them, I need witnesses ..."  
"I get it," she said. "But maybe a little complicated ..."  
"Never mind, I need it right away, spare no effort." I interrupted.  
"Yes, Alma." she replied. "I need the phone number to contact."  
I looked at Leo and asked for the number. Their eyebrows lifted, but he reported the number anyway. The only thing left to do was wait for a witness, there were not many outlets for a situation like that. We waited for almost three hours, it was already dusk. I was starting to get agitated, the other ymbrynes and Leo as well.  
"I hope your plan right ..." said Isabel. "I do not know what else we can do."  
"We have nothing left but to wait." said Miss Ganett.  
At one point Leo lost his temper.  
"Enough, I will not wait!" He snarled. "And what do you intend to do?"  
I stood up and stared at the man who was a good six inches taller than I was.  
"I've already left this place with my children, do not think this situation is intentional."  
"Do not forget the ladies are not in your area." Leo said in a low voice. "Here the fact that you are or not ymbrynes means nothing. I command here. And even if you get witnesses of the innocence of those pivots, do not think that I'm going to give up that eater. And yet I am not convinced that they are not spies ... "  
"They're not spies!" I shouted. Leo took a pugnacious step toward me, but before anything could happen the phone rang.  
"Pick up the phone." Leo pointed.  
It was Miss Wren, she had gotten the contact a slit in Florida.  
"Thank you, Balenciaga. Thank you." I said relieved.  
Leo kept staring at me and the other ymbrynes as if at any moment we could attack him. This possibility had passed through my mind, but that would be the trigger for a war, then for 'diplomatic' means.  
I hung up the phone and when I told him the crack number I was going to call then Leo frowned.  
"That's the number where my sister lives." He spoke a little amazed, but changed his tone to something more menacing. "If those children have done something to her, you may consider your little darlings dead ..." He pulled the phone out of my hands and dialed the numbers.  
There followed endless seconds, and finally he said.  
"This is Leo Burnham, call my sister, immediately ..."  
"Leo, dearrr... You finally remembered meee." I heard a shrill voice on the other end of the line.  
"Do not be dramatic." Leo said, his voice getting surprisingly friendlier. "I would visit you, you know, I have business to deal with."  
"Yeeess." I heard the voice singing.  
"It's all right? Not a fuss or something? "Leo asked.  
"Ahhhh, you can not imagine ..." The woman answered, I heard her laugh.  
The woman began, apparently, to talk non-stop. I could hear only laughter and exclamations of animation. I did not know what to think, I did not listen or I understood nothing of what she said. Look at Isabel and Miss Gannet, but apparently they too could not grasp anything Leo's sister said. I do not know if it was the effect of fatigue or whether the woman was talking too fast for us to understand. But Leo apparently understood everything and just nodded as he looked at us.  
"Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt? "Leo asked.  
"I'm fineee..." said the woman singing.  
One of the few phrases that I could understand after the profusion of laughter, falsettos and incoherent speeches. I turned to Isabel, who just shrugged.  
Leo hung up the phone after almost an hour of conversation that was almost one-sided, for he himself had barely spoken.  
"The ladies are very lucky ..." Leo said putting the device on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinceramente acho que srta. P. Teve, realmente, uma boa dose de sorte para conseguir soltar Jacob e companhia...


	15. Negotiations, patience and luck

Leo Burnham demanded evidence to free my protégés, but he knew that even if he had these evidence in hand it would not be easy to get their freedom. And there was still the young woman who had soon discovered that she was peculiar, a powerful girl, from what Enoch had reported, she could manipulate the light. Even questioning why I wanted to use the phone, Leo relented.  
"You can use it." he said. "but here. In front of me. "  
"Thanks." Isaid.  
I called the council headquarters, it was not long before I was served.  
"Hello?" Said a female voice, it was the secretary, Miss Dunsley.  
"This is Alma Peregrine." I said. "It's an emergency situation."  
"Headmistress!" She said. "Should I call a board member?"  
"Please." I asked. In seconds Miss Wren was on the line.  
"This is Balenciaga," she said. "What's the problem?"  
"Pay attention, I need you to talk to Mr. O'Connor and find out the cracks that the other children have gone through ..." I said. "I need to get in touch with some of them, I need witnesses ..."  
"I get it," she said. "But maybe a little complicated ..."  
"Never mind, I need it right away, spare no effort." I interrupted.  
"Yes, Alma." she replied. "I need the phone number to contact."  
I looked at Leo and asked for the number. Their eyebrows lifted, but he reported the number anyway. The only thing left to do was wait for a witness, there were not many outlets for a situation like that. We waited for almost three hours, it was already dusk. I was starting to get agitated, the other ymbrynes and Leo as well.  
"I hope your plan right ..." said Isabel. "I do not know what else we can do."  
"We have nothing left but to wait." said Miss Ganett.  
At one point Leo lost his temper.  
"Enough, I will not wait!" He snarled. "And what do you intend to do?"  
I stood up and stared at the man who was a good six inches taller than I was.  
"I've already left this place with my children, do not think this situation is intentional."  
"Do not forget the ladies are not in your area." Leo said in a low voice. "Here the fact that you are or not ymbrynes means nothing. I command here. And even if you get witnesses of the innocence of those pivots, do not think that I'm going to give up that eater. And yet I am not convinced that they are not spies ... "  
"They're not spies!" I shouted. Leo took a pugnacious step toward me, but before anything could happen the phone rang.  
"Pick up the phone." Leo pointed.  
It was Miss Wren, she had gotten the contact a slit in Florida.  
"Thank you, Balenciaga. Thank you." I said relieved.  
Leo kept staring at me and the other ymbrynes as if at any moment we could attack him. This possibility had passed through my mind, but that would be the trigger for a war, then for 'diplomatic' means.  
I hung up the phone and when I told him the crack number I was going to call then Leo frowned.  
"That's the number where my sister lives." He spoke a little amazed, but changed his tone to something more menacing. "If those children have done something to her, you may consider your little darlings dead ..." He pulled the phone out of my hands and dialed the numbers.  
There followed endless seconds, and finally he said.  
"This is Leo Burnham, call my sister, immediately ..."  
"Leo, dearrr... You finally remembered meee." I heard a shrill voice on the other end of the line.  
"Do not be dramatic." Leo said, his voice getting surprisingly friendlier. "I would visit you, you know, I have business to deal with."  
"Yeeess." I heard the voice singing.  
"It's all right? Not a fuss or something? "Leo asked.  
"Ahhhh, you can not imagine ..." The woman answered, I heard her laugh.  
The woman began, apparently, to talk non-stop. I could hear only laughter and exclamations of animation. I did not know what to think, I did not listen or I understood nothing of what she said. Look at Isabel and Miss Gannet, but apparently they too could not grasp anything Leo's sister said. I do not know if it was the effect of fatigue or whether the woman was talking too fast for us to understand. But Leo apparently understood everything and just nodded as he looked at us.  
"Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt? "Leo asked.  
"I'm fineee..." said the woman singing.  
One of the few phrases that I could understand after the profusion of laughter, falsettos and incoherent speeches. I turned to Isabel, who just shrugged.  
Leo hung up the phone after almost an hour of conversation that was almost one-sided, for he himself had barely spoken.  
"The ladies are very lucky ..." Leo said putting the device on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinceramente acho que a srta. P. Teve, realmente, uma boa dose de sorte para conseguir soltar Jacob e companhia...


	16. Some situations need to be tolerated, but that does not mean that everything is okay.

Isabel, Miss Gannet and I walked down a corridor accompanied by Leo and his guards to an isolated room. The long corridors, the rooms with large doors, the armed guards. It was inevitable, instantly the memories of the time I was in captivity in Jack's fortress. I took a deep breath.   
Leo left us under the watch of some of his men and left. Minutes later I heard their voice: Emma, Millard and Bronwyn. When they entered the room I found my heart must have stopped a few moments.   
"Miss Peregrine!" Exclaimed Bronwyn. "For the birds ... I thought ..." She came almost stumbling toward me.   
I gave him a warm hug, a huge relief hit me when I saw them there. Emma and Millard were more restrained, I went to them and hugged them.   
"Miss Bloom, your face ..." I said with a fingertip touching a bruise on her cheek.   
She just bowed her head. I turned to Millard and Bronwyn for any sign of violence. Bronwyn had a patch of blood at the level of his abdomen on the shirt he was wearing, but he assured me he would not do anything. Millard also assured me that he was well.  
So I turned to Isabel and to Miss Gannet.   
"Get them out there." I said.  
"But what about Jacob and Noor?" Emma asked.   
"I'll handle that, Miss Bloom." I looked at her. "Now, please obey me at least once and accompany Miss Cuckoo and Miss Gannet."   
Emma opened her mouth but said nothing. Some guards were assigned to escort them out of the building.  
I watched as Isabel, Miss Gannet, and my proteges followed along the corridor. When they were out of sight, I turned to Leo.  
"What do you want to free Jacob and the young lady?" I asked.   
"I know who you are and I know who the kid is," Leo said. "His grandfather did things that are not paid with money, but with blood, know that he is not dead because I was still thinking that I could get some information from the boy, but he is loyal, he did not open his beak and nothing ... "  
"I'm tired of saying none of those kids are here to spy on you ... "I interrupted.   
"I'm convinced of that," Leo said. "But that does not nullify what his grandfather did to my niece."   
"Whatever happened to your niece, I'm sorry, but Jacob has nothing to do with it." I said.   
"And while justice? The Ymbrynes boast so much for being fair. "Leo teased.  
"Only the guilty should be punished," I replied.   
"Invasion, kidnapping, these are some of the crimes that their proteges have committed. It was the crimes that the boy's grandfather committed. Here it is like this: an eye for an eye. "  
" My proteges are not subject to their laws, they are not their possession. "  
"The boy is American, he is subject to our laws and the penalty for the crimes he committed is death. At least ... "  
" At least what? What? "I said harshly.   
"The peace talks," he said. "I want benefits. Or rather, I want to decide the terms. "  
"The decision is not just mine, but I promise to do my best." I know that. And he laughed suddenly.   
"But what impressed me was the fact that you are risking the fate of a whole nation for one single boy who, as far as I know, refuses to follow his orders."   
I resolved not to say anything about to this comment and I opted to ask about the girl.   
"As long as the girl?"   
"She's non-negotiable," he said laconically.   
"Just make sure nothing bad happens to her," I said.   
"Do not worry, finding new meat around here is difficult," he said. "I can not afford to ruin what I find out there."  
I was disgusted by the way he referred to the girl, as if she were a product and not a person. But at least I dampened the guilt I felt for leaving her there when I heard that nothing bad would happen to her.  
"Well, let's get the boy off," he said as he left the room. "Follow me."   
"Before that happens, I ask you to keep the terms of our negotiations a secret," I said. "I'll do the same."   
"Okay."   
Jacob was a wing of the furthest building, probably because Leo had found, rightly, that he was the one who had led this intrusion. We stopped in a hallway that I assumed was the cell where Jacob was in jail.   
"Before I release you, I'll let you know if I pick up any peculiar European or that boy again ... You can be sure that you will go to some funeral," Leo threatened.   
I did not react to his threat, I just let Leo move on to open the cell so my protégés and I could get out of here fast. Leo hit hard on one of the doors being watched by an armed man.   
"Portman." Leo called. "Come here."   
"The acolytes incriminated my grandfather." I heard Jacob's almost desperate voice.   
"Close that damn mouth." Leo inhaled to regain control. "Do you know this lady here?"   
He passed a photograph of a blonde lady wearing white gloves and a feather hat.  
"It's the Baroness." Jacob said.   
Leo took the picture and looked out the door for a moment, his face wrinkled. I had asked for the terms of the negotiations to be between us, and I must admit, Leo was making a good number.   
"We made some phone calls," he said at last. "Your friends told you that you stopped at the Flamingo. Of course, we were worried, so we made a call to our contacts, to see if you had left anyone alive. To my surprise, not only did you behave well, but you also took care of some of my pending matters. "  
"Subjects? "Jacob asked, not understanding.   
"Those idiots who walk around like they own the piece, you know? It's been a while since I've been wanting to go to Florida to leave the little guys. You saved me the trip. "  
"Uh ... you're welcome, "Jacob said.   
Leo chuckled and lowered his eyes as if embarrassed. I noticed a spark of affection in his eyes.   
"Maybe you do not understand why a figure like me cares about any tourist splinter. Look, I would not mind, but my sister lives there. "  
"The Baroness? "Jacob asked.   
"Her name is Donna. She likes hot climates. "Leo bowed his head and mumbled. "He did half a dozen singing classes and then he saw ... Usually a recommendation from my sister would be enough to avoid the death penalty. But you have friends in interesting places. "  
"Have I? "Jacob asked. Leo closed the door.   
The key turned in the lock and the door opened. Leo stepped aside. And there it was. Jacob left the cell and the moment I looked at him, the anger I felt was replaced by a wave of relief. I saw in Jacob the reflection of Abe the moment I had rescued him from a concentration camp.   
I walked over to him.   
"Jacob, get out of there right now," I said. Jacob ran in my direction and gave me a tight hug.   
"MS. Peregrine! MS. Peregrine! I'm sorry, "he said.   
Jacob was shaking. I patted him on the back and kissed his forehead.  
"Later, Mr. Portman." I told him to leave the conversation for another time.   
"What about my friends?" Jacob turned to Leo.   
"They're waiting on the loading ramp," said Leo.   
"What about Noor?" Jacob asked.   
"Do not force, brat. And never come back here again. Helping my sister was a stroke of luck. But it only works once. "Leo said that last part staring at me.  
Leo's men escorted us through the corridors, past the bar and kitchen, and onto the loading ramp. It was morning, and in the morning light I saw Emma and Bronwyn waiting, and beside them, Millard. Near the exit were Isabel and Miss Gannet. I let Jacob go to the others as he breathed for a moment.  
"Finally, let's get out of here," said Isabel.   
"It's not over yet, but I do not want to stay another second in this place," I said.  
"I agree." said Miss Gannet.   
"Let's go then," said Isabel, and then she turned to the children talking in front of us. "You can talk on the way to the nook. Come, there's a waiting car."  
Leo's men were watching us as we drove to the car. I thought of the girl we had left there, in a certain way. It made me sick. We got into the car and barely got in when I told the driver to leave.   
"MS. Peregrine? "I heard Jacob's voice.   
"It would be better if you did not open your mouth." I did not want to hear or say anything.


	17. Prelúdio de uma conversa

Deixamos Jacob aos cuidados de um remenda-ossos que trabalhava na frente de uma casa em ruínas na rua facadinha e os outros ficaram no alojamento na casa de Bentham. Eu deixei claro que eles estavam terminantemente proibidos de sair do Acre's Devil, mas não havia conversado com nenhum deles sobre o que havia acontecido e o iria acontecer. Eu não estava preparada e eles precisavam se recuperar.  
A tarde já estava caindo quando eu estava na sala do conselho fumando o meu cachimbo enquanto ouvia Isabel falar sobre qual trabalho as crianças teriam que comprei como castigo.  
“Temos vagas para auxiliar na limpeza da cozinha, na limpeza de chaminés e também no incinerador de lixo lá na rua da fumaça...Alma, você está me escutando?” Isabel segurava uma prancheta e uma pequena lupa provavelmente por que estava com a visão cansada.  
“Sim, Isabel.” Eu disse tirando o cachimbo da boca.“A senhorita Bruntley trabalhará na cozinha, a senhorita Bloom será transferida para o incinerador e enquanto aos outros deixe a prancheta aí. Vá descansar um pouco, você parece exausta.” Usei o tom mais frio que tinha.  
Isabel deixou a prancheta na mesa e soltou um suspiro.  
“Alma, eu sei que isso não é a situação que deveríamos estar e que as coisas nunca estiveram tão complicadas. Então, por favor, pare com essa postura de imparcialidade, não combina com você. Você tem um lado e é ao lado de suas crianças.” Isabel falou.  
“Se eu pudesse, eu estaria com eles.” Eu dei uma longa tragada e soprei a fumaça na direção das portas da sala. “Mas, nesse momento, acho que é melhor eu agir com a máxima imparcialidade o possível, os olhos de todos estão voltados para nós.”  
“Em outra situação eles estariam sendo julgados pelo conselho e pelos oficiais, mas aqui estamos escolhendo trabalhos de limpeza.” Isabel disse.  
“Não me peça para julgá-los.” Eu falei. “Não iria suportar vê-los diante de um tribunal.” As imagens do julgamento de Bentham passaram pela minha mente como um filme de terror, um dos piores dias da minha vida. Bentham tinha cometido crimes gravíssimo, mas doía ver um irmão meu, mesmo degenerado, naquela situação. Imaginei meus filhos ali, deixei o cachimbo na mesa e enchi um copo com água. Bebi rapidamente, apesar de preferir naquele momento uma garrafa de vinho de coca.   
“Longe de mim.” Isabel falou. “E nenhuma ymbryne lhe pediria o mesmo.”” Acho” Eu ouvi ela dizer baixo  
“Eu sei.” Eu fui até ela e lhe dei um abraço. “Obrigado por tudo, Isabel. Mas preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.”  
“A decisão é sua, a prancheta está na mesa. Vejo você amanhã, minha irmã.” Isabel apertou a minha mão e saiu da sala. Fechei as portas da sala e sente a cabeceira da mesa, o local de um líder.   
Já havia refletido a respeito do que faria quando eles estivessem aqui. Nenhuma das minhas conclusões parecia satisfatória, mesmo sabendo que o que Jacob, Emma, Bronwyn, Millard, Enoch e até mesmo aqueles que ficaram aqui não ficaria por isso mesmo, nada parecia ser o suficiente para reestabelecer a minha confiança neles e a deles em mim. E ainda haviam lacunas a serem preenchidas. O que levaria um caçador de corrompidos experiente a confiar em um grupo de jovens que não sabiam nada sobre aquele país? Por que os meus protegidos preferiam se atirar às escuras em uma terra sem leis como os Estados Unidos?  
Isso me deixou em um estado de raiva e tristeza que nunca havia experimentado. Será que eles não iriam mais confiar em mim e eu neles? Dei mais umas longas tragadas e esperei a nicotina agir no meu corpo. Nunca havia fumado tanto quanto nesses últimos dias. Encarei o nada enquanto afundava no assento estofado.  
Devo ter entrado em alguma espécie de suspensão pois já via os primeiros raios da manhã invadindo as janelas mais próximas ao chão. Bati as cinzas das ervas do fornilho, a muito tempo queimadas, em um pequeno cinzeiro de cerâmica e peguei a planilha de atividades na mesa.  
Em uma olhada rápida já havia decidido os trabalhos que todos os meus protegidos desempenhariam como castigo. Saí da sala para me arrumar para a minha missão, como no prédio ministerial tinha uma sala de banho e um vestiário improvisados, resolvi trocar de roupas.   
Já estava a caminho de onde Jacob estava se recuperando de seus machucados e sabia que iria encontrar junto com ele Emma, Bronwyn, Millard e Enoch. Os outros, os que não haviam se aventurado pela América, nem se quer foram visitar Jacob com medo de me deixar com raiva. Não gostava em nada dessa forma de medo que eles estavam sentindo de mim.   
Isabel me interceptou as portas do prédio ministerial.  
“Alma.” Ouvi ela me chamando. “Você já indo para a casa do remenda-ossos?”   
“Sim, Isabel.” Eu respondi já andando para as ruas. Isabel me seguiu.  
“Você não quer esperar mais um pouco?” Isabel disse ao meu lado. “Talvez seja melhor esperar a recuperação completa do jovem Portman.”  
“Não.” Eu respondi. “Quanto antes esse assunto ser resolvido será melhor. E eu não farei ele trabalhar enquanto estiver machucado.”  
“Então você já resolveu qual será o castigo do garoto?” Perguntou Isabel.  
“Sim, o senhor Portman irá auxiliar a senhorita Wren em sua nova fenda, mais especificamente na limpeza da ala dos urxinins.” Eu disse.  
“Muito bom.” Concordou Isabel. “Talvez ele se torne um pouco mais humilde, sem querer ofender é claro.”  
“O senhor Portman não é uma pessoa egoísta, mas como todo o jovem quer provar alguma coisa.” Eu disse. “Mesmo que não saiba o que.”  
“ Parece ter sido ontem que estávamos nas salas de aula da senhorita Avacet errando e acertando.” Isabel suspirou. “Tenha calma, minha amiga. Nós já estivemos do outro lado dessa discussão.”   
Isabel me deu um abraço e deixou que eu seguisse sozinha, ela sabia que era uma tarefa apenas minha.


	18. A difficult conversation

The streets of Devil's were dirty and dangerous, but if you knew where to go there would be no problem. So I decided to follow on foot to relieve some of the tension in my mind, despite the tortuous path that made it difficult for me to move because of my leg.  
I arrived at Rafael's house, the bone patch that was taking care of Jacob, and I walked slowly into the house trying unconsciously to delay that moment. In the hallway, I could hear them talking.  
"She's still very angry," said Emma. "I've never seen her like this before."  
"Neither have I," agreed Bronwyn. "Not when my brother sank Cairholm's boat with us all in."   
I was already extremely nervous and took the pipe from my pocket, stuffed it with tobacco. But before it lit the country, the movement to hear the direction of that conversation.  
"This was all a bad idea." Bronwyn said.   
"We were doing fine until you took that sleeping dart or whatever." Said Enoch.  
Bronwyn and Enoch were about to start a discussion, but Jacob intervened.  
"It's not anyone's fault," he said. "We just gave bad luck."   
"If it was not for that, it would have been another problem," said Emma. "It's amazing that we've come this far, considering we did not know anything about anything. We were foolish to think we could carry out such a mission with so little preparation. "Already leaning against the doorframe to catch her breath, I saw Emma turning her gaze to Jacob and then looking away. "There was only one Abe Portman." Emma concluded.   
Jacob was hurt.   
"His partner thought we were ready. He gave us the mission, "he said in his defense.  
"And I'd love to know why." I said. Surprised, they all turned to me.  
They were tense, probably preparing for a lecture. And that was what was going to happen. I went in, watching the room and the equipment, preparing myself for a difficult conversation.  
"I suppose you have no idea how much trouble you've caused." I stopped in the middle of the room.   
"You must have been very worried." said Millard.  
I turned my head quickly to where Millard sat and closed my eyes. It would not be interrupted.  
"I was, yes, not just with you." I said, I wanted them to understand the dimensions of their mistakes. "A few months ago, even before the hollows were neutralized, we were involved in peace negotiations with the American clans. You put all our efforts at risk. "  
"We did not know that." I heard Jacob's low voice. "You and Miss Cuckoo said the Ymbrynes were busy in the reconstruction."   
"It was an ultra-secret affair. It never occurred to me that I would have to warn my own pupils about the necessity of not escaping alone into a dangerous and unexplored territory without my permission, without even telling me that they intended to carry out a totally improvised rescue mission, passed to you by a source not only unknown but completely questionable ... "I finished the sentence almost breathless, tiredness and stress finally hit me, I took a deep breath and rubbed the joint of the finger in the eyes to get rid of a sudden foundation. "Pardon. I have not slept for days."  
The conversation had barely begun and I was already in that state. To calm myself, I lit the pipe and after a few long swallows, I continued:  
"We had to work hard to negotiate your release from the clan of the five districts, Leo Burnham. It's very complicated when the very people who are trying to negotiate a peace agreement are charged with serious crimes." I said. I gave them a brief summary of what was happening among American clans, but without citing the possible involvement of norms or prophecies.  
"In other words, we could not have picked the worst time to make so many mistakes." said Millard.  
"Exactly." I said as some stared at me in amazement and some frightened.   
"I understand the situation is complicated. I just do not understand what's so horrible about trying to help a peculiar in danger."Jacob said.   
"It would not be in Europe," I replied. "In the United States, it's a serious crime."  
"But my grandfather spent his entire life finding and helping peculiar new ones ..." Jacob protested.  
It was already pissing me off.   
"That's years old!" I almost screamed. "The conventions change, Mr. Portman! Laws are reviewed! And if you had simply asked me or any other Ymbryne, we would have said that the Americans are territorialists and that an act considered heroic twenty-five years ago is now considered a capital offense. "  
"But why?" Asked Jacob.   
"Because the most valuable resource in the peculiar world is ourselves, the peculiar ones. If two slits conflict, they need as many quirks as possible in their ranks. But our population is very small, so it is difficult to recruit. And, thanks to the hollow hunger of the hollows, for a long time it was difficult to find peculiar new ones. They disappeared. Without new blood, peculiar populations age and get stuck. "  
" Why did not H. tell us that? "Jacob asked.   
"I'd also like to know," I replied. "And I have several other questions to ask him. Helping Noor could have been a noble attitude. Involve my pupils in the subject, no."  
" We're very sorry, "said Emma. "I hope you believe me."  
I ignored her, just as I'd ignored every other attempt at apology.  
I walked to the window and blew a cloud of smoke into the noisy street. I've never been so in control of myself. I could not follow that conversation by looking at them, so I decided to keep looking at the street.  
"We were making progress in peace negotiations, but this episode ended the clan's lack of trust in us. The neutral party can not be suspected of having any other purpose than peace. We suffered a considerable setback."  
"Do you believe they're going to go to war for us?" Millard asked.   
No, you would not be the culprits. I thought, but other words came out of my mouth.   
"Maybe there's still a chance to fix things ..." I looked at people walking down the street.  
How many of them were depending on me at that moment? Surely many, but how many trusted me? How many could I trust? My mission was not easy at all.  
I needed support, not just from a political base of women who ruled with me, but of my children. After what seemed like an eternity, I turned to face them.  
"But the worst of it all," I said in a sigh. "Worse than the clans can not trust us, it's my feeling that I can not trust you anymore."  
It was this feeling, that of distrust, that was causing me more pain in my chest, which seemed to grow every moment .  
"Do not say that, ma'am, do not say that," implored Bronwyn.   
"I think my biggest disappointment is with you, Miss. Bruntley. You've always been so nice and kind ... "  
"I'm going to redeem myself. I promise."  
"You're going to start working on cleaning the kitchen here in Devil's for a month, "I said.  
"Yes, yes, of course." Bronwyn nodded energetically.  
I decided that it would be better to end the conversation, so I began to delegate the punishment of others as well.   
"MS. Bloom, you'll be relocated to the garbage incinerator on the smoke street. "Emma shuddered, but did not reply. "Mr. O'Connor, you're going to clean chimneys. Mr. Nullings..."  
Jacob interrupted me in the middle of the sentence:  
"Miss. Peregrine?"  
Mr. Portman had the strange ability to perplex me, in the worst sense that this word could take in moments like that.  
"What was it?" I questioned him. "What about Noor?"  
"What about her?" I asked sharply.   
"We just ... dropped her off."   
He said as if I had done it premeditatedly. My patience was already by a thread.   
"I'm aware of what happened," I said. "If I insisted on taking her too, they would have thought that our goal was her from the beginning. And that would have ruined the peace negotiations once and for all. "  
" Leo is crazy and dangerous, "he insisted. "Perhaps there is a way to rescue it discreetly, without knowing that we were ..."   
"Mr. Portman, if the girl in question is in danger, it's your fault." I retorted. "After all I've said, I do not believe you keep insisting on removing it from the crack. I just can not believe it."  
" I know it's my fault, and I admit it."He was talking fast. "But you needed to see the people behind it! They had helicopters and tactical equipment!"  
"One of the other clans, of course." I replied quickly, but not in a real way.   
There was an immense possibility of not being any of the American clans.   
"No, it was not," Jacob countered loudly. "Leo's men did not know who they were."   
"Mr. Portman ... "  
I was starting to count from one to ten not to explode.   
"She has something special, something important, and I have the feeling that ..."   
"Mr. Portman! "  
"I just do not think H. would not have sent us behind Noor if she was not important, do you understand? He is not stupid. Mr. Portman, it's not your problem!"I shouted.   
Any attempt at self-control that he had imposed on me had broken at that moment like a cheap crystal. I was shaking with rage.  
"Sometimes imperfect situations need to be tolerated in the name of the greater good," I explained using almost all my strength to control my tone. "The security of one can not be more important than the security of thousands."  
Jacob was as nervous as I was, he was not thinking of his words and so he said,   
"What the fuck." I took a step forward and looked into his eyes.   
"Yes, sir. Portman, it fucks. That's exactly why leadership sometimes fucks, because we are forced to make decisions between options that fuck. And that's why we do not involve or ever involve children in issues of high degree of responsibility."  
I made a point of emphasizing the word 'children'.   
"MS. Peregrine." He called an annoyed Emma. I turned to her in a swift motion.  
"Tell me, Miss. Bloom."  
"We're not kids anymore."  
"They are,"I said. "Proved this today."  
I did not stay in the room to hear any protest. I strode down the corridor, and before leaving the house, I let that furious energy take over me. I felt my body take on the shape of a bird and flew into the street. 

They grew up, but they were still children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter, I hope you liked it. I still do not have plans for more fanfic, because I have to study. So...thank you!  
> 😘😘😘


End file.
